ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of an Evolved Vaxasaurian. Appearance Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humungousaur is a humanoid dinosaur-like creature, with dark blue armor similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. He is more burly and muscular than his pre-evolved form. He has camo green skin and his helmet has three silver spikes running down the top, and two downward pointing black horns on the sides. His back armour has long spikes running down each side, his plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end and his tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles have silver barrels on them, which he can transform into four-barreled missile launchers. He has black claws. Ultimate Humungousaur wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur In Alien Force, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur looked exactly like Ben's Ultimate Humungousaur, except his eyes and Ultimatrix symbol were red. In Omniverse, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur has greyish-tan skin, his spikes are yellowish-brown, and his shoulder sport armor plating. His overall appearance is more techno-organic, almost like a cyborg. He has exposed metallic tubes on his skin and black "veins" on his skin. Ultimate Humongousaur 1.PNG|Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur in Alien Force Powers and Abilities TUH (491).png|Missile Generation UPdC (575).png|Enhanced Durability FaFBM (610).png|Enhanced Strength THtH (219).png|Spiked Shell SA (356).png|Gun Hands SA (374).png|Mace Tail TFB2 (107).png|Ground Rupturing Ultimate Humungousaur is exponentially stronger than Humungousaur, even when at full size. He is strong enough to lift and throw To'kustar with ease,The Ultimate Sacrifice as well as make a giant crater in the ground by punching it.The Final Battle: Part 2 Ultimate Humungousaur has very durable armor plating throughout his body, giving him enhanced durability combined with his thick skin. Ultimate Humungousaur can transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles, which deal major damage. Ultimate Humungousaur's tail has a mace-like structure at the tip, which can be used as a flail. Like Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungosaur can survive in the vacuum of space for a short time and can create shock waves by clapping his hands. Weaknesses UPdC (609).png|Vulnerability to Electricity FaFBM (656).png|Strength Limit Ultimate Humungousaur lacks his devolved counterpart's ability to change his size. Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles can be absorbed by Conductoids.A Fistful of Brains Like Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur is vulnerable to electricity, such as a Conductoid's attacks. Ultimate Humungousaur can be harmed by Gwen's Mana attacks, as demonstrated with his sentient counterpart. Despite his strength, Ultimate Humungousaur can still get muscle cramps, meaning his strength has a limit.Too Hot to Handle He is also not as strong as Atomix, who easily defeated him.For a Few Brains More History |-|Alien Force = ;Albedo *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Humungousaur. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax's Bioids as an army of Humungousaurs. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *Ben first used Ultimate Humungousaur in Too Hot to Handle, where he battled P'andor, Buzz, Surgeon, and Hammer. *In'' Hero Time, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Overlord. *In ''Where the Magic Happens, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Addwaitya. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In Girl Trouble, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Antonio. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated the Red Robot, but his sentient self took over Ben's personality. *In Solitary Alignment, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Sir George until they made an agreement. *In Couples Retreat, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Darkstar. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Humungousaur's powers were used twice by Ultimate Ben. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Humungousaur was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse= ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur attacked Ben, and was pinned down by Eye Guy. *In A Fistful of Brains, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Crashhopper and Diamondhead, but was defeated by Feedback. *In For a Few Brains More, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Bloxx, but was quickly defeated by Atomix. *In And Then There Were None, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur failed to capture No Watch Ben. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Too Hot to Handle'' (first reappearance) *''Hero Time'' ;Season 2 *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' ;Season 3 *''Girl Trouble'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Solitary Alignment'' *''Couples Retreat'' ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2) ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Albedo ;Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first reappearance) *''A Fistful of Brains'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 5 *''And Then There Were None'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Breaking News *The Monster at the End of this Book *Remote Control |-|Online Games= *Duel of the Duplicates *TKO *Ultimatrix Unleashed Video Games Ultimate_Humongousaur_Cosmic_Destruction.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in "Cosmic Destruction" Ult._hummongossaur_racing.png|Ultimate Humungousaur in "Galactic Racing" Ult_Humungousaur_Exonaut.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Exosuit in Project Exonaut Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms. But only during a brief period of time during the first level, the Catacombs, against Vulkanus' Pickaxe minions. Ultimate Humungousaur can do a stronger version of Humungousaur's shoulder charge and punch the ground to create large shockwaves. He can shoot missiles. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable racer in the game on all consoles. Punch Time Explosion Ultimate Humungousaur is Ben's Punch Time Explosion in the game. Project Exonaut Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable Exosuit of the Atlas Brigade on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod, similar to Finn, increases the Tridex's Shots to five instead of just three. Ultimate Humongosaur is available for purchase at level 10 for 750 coins. TKO Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. Toon Football Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. He is the third Ultimate form in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Negative Ultimate Humungousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the only Ultimate form that appeared on three different shows: Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. *Ultimate Humungousaur is April's Alien of the Month. *Ultimate Humungousaur's shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. See Also *Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur References Crew Statements Eugene Son Dwayne McDuffie Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Vaxasaurians